Unforgiven
by Thawn716
Summary: Azula's recovery after the comet. This ties in to my other story inevitable aftermath. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

AN: This fic is dedicated to the song Unforgiven III by metallica.

* * *

Zuko stared into the chamber that held his sister. He visited the Island that held Azula every week, and it was no easier each time. Every time he wanted to enter the cell and try to speak with her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even when Azula was her old self, even when she was possibly more evil then his own sire, then he at least didn't feel so guilty. Zuko blamed himself for what happened, he didn't know what he could have done differently but if he could have done so he would have. Madness was something that he would never have wished on anyone, let alone someone of his own family.

He reached for the door handle, as his hand brushed the metal of the handle his arm stopped. How many times had he been at this point, only to pull back tell himself the next week. But not this week, this week he would go in and try to talk to her. Zuko didn't know why he tried this, he certainly did not wish for the old Azula to return but he knew somewhere in his mind that he had always wondered what his sister would have been like without his father's influence. And with that last thought he pushed open the door.

His sister's head snapped toward him, not regarding him with her old cool gaze but with one that was more akin to a animal sizing up a new predator. Zuko knew she couldn't bend, her chi was regularly blocked but even then he would admit he was afraid of what she could do in this state if she ever got out. The people who watched him informed him that she seemed split, half the time sobbing uncontrollably the other half seemingly coiled to strike like a predator patiently waiting for it's prey.

Zuko cleared his throat, "Azula, do you recognize me. I'm your brother Zuko." At the mention of his name he something flash in her eyes. But as quickly as it came it left, Zuko took that as a good sign so he took a step closer "I came to visit you, I wanted to see how you are doing." The moment Zuko stepped within range of her though the crazed princess struck, her leg shooting out, aimed for his knee but Zuko had expected this as he used his hands which he had been holding low just in case and caught her leg. A scream of frustration burst from Azula's lips, Zuko still holding her leg took a step back and let go of her leg now out of range.

Zuko let a sigh slip past his lips, he would probably do more damage is he stayed. He turned back to the door, one of the people set to watch Azula opened the door bowing low for the fire lord. But none of them noticed the princess as she lay on her bed, a word so small but holding so much significance to her "Zuko." As tears began to run down her face.

* * *

Zuko, that was the one word that kept ringing in Azula's mind. Zuko, he was the one responsible for what happened it was his fault that Father had been beaten by the avatar. Zuko, it was he who took everything from her Mai, Ty Lee, even Mother all of them Zuko took away from her. Zuko, he would cause the downfall of the fire nation. Zuko, so ironic that it would be his name that would enable her to crawl her way back from the crushing depths of insanity.

And so Azula prepared, she knew her brother was returning today. Her watchers were taking care to seem to be working efficiently. She knew they thought that she regarded them with fear, and that was what she wished for them to think. For today she would have her revenge, today Zuko would pay for all his crimes he had committed against both her and the fire nation. _This isn't who you are Azula, you caught a glimpse of yourself when you felt relieved that Zuko was still alive and that look sent you to madness. Would you waste that chance._ Azula grimaced, the voice had begun ever since she had begun to regain her mind. It was so like her mother's but not, at the casual thought of her mother Azula scowled. The woman had never cared for her, she had only cared for Zuko well Azula didn't need anyone not even father. Maybe Azula would release him when she regained the throne, she wasn't sure her Father had proven to be too weak he had lost to the Avatar where even she had bested him. Yes he could wallow in his cell, she needed no family power was all she needed. _You know you don't mean that Azula, deep down your just that scared girl that wanted her mother to help her._

Azula shook her head, she didn't need this her plan was too close to fruition to be distracted like this. As she heard the door begin to open she slipped into character, it wasn't particularly hard to trick her watchers but she wanted nothing to tip them off. She had noticed that they were becoming lax in their chi blocking, she could for smaller amounts of time bend before the next blocking. So as the man stepped into range he didn't even have time to scream before he collapsed from the fire blast that had emerged from her foot. _Azula don't do this, it's not Zuko's fault and you know it!_ Azula simply pushed the voice to the back of her mind as she heated the chains that held her wrists, having been born in winter Azula couldn't generate body heat as her inner flame gave off no heat but it also meant that her own fire didn't burn her. This was a serious advantage that those who had been given the task to watch her had not taken into consideration.

As Azula stood up, stretching slowly feeling her joints crack from the simple fact she had been moving a rather small amount since the comet. As she opened the door she smirked as she saw those who had been given the charge to watch her reacted with fear to her seeming full recovery. _Azula don't do it, they're innocent people._ Azula only felt her smirk grow, they had sided with Zuko none of them were innocent in her eyes. "Lets get in some practice before Zuzu gets her." With that she burst into motion.

Zuko had seen the flames coming from the complex before he had gotten off the ships. Sprinting from the docks he slowed as he approached the building. The building was not engulfed in flames as he had feared but someone had taken the trouble to make it appear so by setting up several large bonfires at points on and near the building. As Zuko entered the building he saw the people who had worked there knocked out and often times burned. "I think that next time you try and hold a princess you should hire at least one person who can fight Zuzu."

Azula could only smirk as she saw Zuko stiffen. As he turned to face her she saw that he had already slipped out of his robe into what she could see were a pair of training clothes beneath. "Always prepared for the worst aren't you big brother, but then again I suppose with your mediocre bending abilities you need to expect the worst." Azula frowned when she saw he didn't even appear to hear him _Stop it Azula, you don't want to hurt him think about what happened last time. _Azula shook the voice from her head once more, she would not have her revenge ruined by some preachy after effect of her short bout of insanity it would go away with time that she assured herself.

Azula decided to begin the confrontation. As she quickly began to unleash multiple blasts of fire at Zuko, Zuko though apparently had not gone as soft as she had expected because he reacted as fast if not faster then he had at the comet. Azula felt a frown form on her face, as Zuko began to not only absorb her own fire using effectively a wall of fire but as he began to switch onto the offensive. Sending his own blasts of fire, Azula felt herself being driven back she felt panic begin to form. She would not be beaten by Zuko, she needed to escape and recover some more. Zuko had obviously continued training while she was left to rot wherever this place was. She guessed that it was one of the old manors that had been long passed down among fire nation nobles.

Azula brought up a wall of flame but instead of using it to absorb his blasts like Zuko expected her to do she sent it flying across the room at him. Azula not bothering to see the outcome began to run, as she exited the building she was forced to squint cursing herself for not thinking of the sun's glare. _Azula stop, be your own person not the person Ozai turned you into. _This caused Azula to stumble, who was she after all was she Azula the daughter of Ozai, the ruthless unforgiving princess who had ruled by fear. Or was there something deep down, the little girl that had wanted her Mother to show her some form of affection that she gave to her older brother so effortlessly. Azula blinked away the tears that threatened to spill.

Azula began to slow her run as she realized she was at the beach, she she was on a small island. That means she was probably too far from the mainland to swim, "Azula you have no place to run." her brother's voice broke her out of her reverie._ No place to run Azula, no one will take you in. Your probably in some places more feared then your own father. Do you think you could really get away with what you planned to do._ Azula finding her voice managed to speak, "I'll kill you if you come any closer brother." her voice cracking as she spoke betraying her inner turmoil.

Zuko simply took a step closer, "Azula, we don't have to do this. Just come with me." Azula closed her eyes. Focusing on splitting her chi, her mind reciting a simple mantra. I can never forgive you Zuko, I can never forgive you Zuko, I can never forgive you Zuko. As she felt the lightning begin to surge through her body she began to direct the lightning,_ It's yourself that you can't forgive Azula._ And with that one comment Azula felt the images come unbidden to her mind, Zuko leaping in front of the lightning, his body lying on the ground, his subsequent recovery and how own descent into madness. All of this occurring as she tried to discharge the lightning through her fingertips, only to find herself being thrown backwards by an explosion.

As she felt her body hit the sand, she heard footsteps which she assumed where Zuko's running up to her. As he bent down to pick up her body, she knew she needed to say something. Opening her eyes she managed to croak out what she needed to say. "Forgive me." Zuko merely nodded his head his voice cracking with emotion "I already had." Azula felt tears beginning to form in her eyes and this time she didn't try and keep them back.

* * *

AN: This can be taken as my take on Azula's recovery in IA. Reviews wanted as usual, no idea though when my next chapter will be up (real life is a pain.). This was just a little update to fix some errors I found. I will try to get a new chapter out soon.


End file.
